


Down

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: “Stay,” Yokoo says, and Kitayama feels both excited and nervous about his first real command.





	

Last time he had been over at Yokoo's place, Kitayama had spotted a leash connected to a collar, next to where he keeps his other toys, which had turned into an interesting conversation and sex with an underlying anticipation that he hadn't been able to explain until now. Because now he's there, on Yokoo's bed, lips against each other's and Kitayama, who is usually equally in charge when he bottoms as when he tops, is easily slipping into a submissive role. It's like Yokoo has a different aura now, and it affects Kitayama in a way he hadn't expected.

“Stay,” Yokoo says, and Kitayama feels both excited and nervous about his first real command. He sits, waits, suddenly strangely aware of how naked his upper body is, how his body has already reaction to the dominant treatment he only just started to receive. There's a strange sound following Yokoo as he approaches again, and Kitayama tilts his head a little while wondering what it is; Yokoo is wearing an oddly satisfied look on his face when he pulls out a black leather collar.  
“I knew it.” He strokes his hand over Kitayama's head, soft and gentle, before he leans down while he lifts the collar to Kitayama's neck. Their eye-contact never breaks as he puts it against Kitayama's skin, even though their faces are only a decimeter or two apart; Kitayama hears that sound again as Yokoo fastens it in the back of his neck and then their lips meet, and he lets Yokoo gradually push him down onto his back without any complaints.

The hand far down on his chest isn't pressing down heavily, but it still keeps Kitayama on his back, keeps him from moving around too much as Yokoo works him open with his fingers, calm and steady in every aspect. He's still dressed for the most part, his button-down shirt open further than it usually is but that's all, and Kitayama is entirely unable to see whether what they're doing is affecting him as much as it affects himself. It's not even much yet, but Yokoo's fingers are long and slender, reach all the way to the soft spot inside of him, and he makes use of that very well. Kitayama's back arches and his hips rock against the fingers as Yokoo rubs him just right, pushes in and out and never fails to brush against nerves that make him feel like he's floating.  
“I got you something,” Yokoo mumbles as he pulls his fingers away; Kitayama lifts his head and hears that jingling sound again. It must be what he guessed from the beginning. His collar must have a bell attached to it, that's why he hears it whenever he moves his head. “This is yours.”

In Yokoo's hand is a butt plug, but not a usual one. There's a tail attached to it, and while Yokoo had mentioned those before, Kitayama hadn't expected to get one. The collar hadn't been a gift, he assumes, just a tool, but this is definitely a personal thing. The tail itself is the same color as his hair usually is, a dark brown but not too close to black, possibly custom made, and the thought of wearing one is suddenly so appealing that he feels his cock jumping against his stomach.  
“Good boy,” Yokoo praises him, and it's not until then that Kitayama realizes that he has spread his legs wider. His entire body feels tense while he watches Yokoo coat the insertable part of the toy with lubrication, manages to relax enough for the slide inside to be smooth, and then Yokoo reaches to the side. It's not just his cock that jumps when the vibrations turn on; his entire body feels like it does, and Yokoo's facial expression has smugness mixed into it as he tells him to get onto his hands and knees.

“I said on all fours.” Yokoo's voice is stern when Kitayama tries to move, tries to get some weight off his legs, because the vibrations of the plug has them trembling and the fur on the tail tickles his skin. “You can do that, just like any other pet.” Kitayama knows he's not the only one, but he doesn't like the sound of him not being different to the others, like he's replaceable. He doesn't show it, though, only puts his weight back on his legs and tries to stay that way as Yokoo turns the vibrations up. “Good boy. Eyes up here.”

He looks up, feels the collar move against his skin as he does, and although what Yokoo told him he can't help it when he automatically follow the movement of Yokoo's hands to his pants.  
“No. Up,” he hears again, and this time he focuses harder, ignores the urge to look at what's going on right in front of his face. There's the sound of fabric being pulled on lightly, then a zipper going down, and Kitayama easily figures out what he is going to be asked for next. When the pants open it's no longer difficult to tell how much this turns Yokoo on as well; even without looking directly he sees how hard he is. Kitayama does it like he usually does, slips his tongue out against the head of his cock, lifts a hand to hold it steady, then opens up enough to take it into his mouth. He knows he's good at sucking, does it happily, and tonight is no different. That Yokoo makes him put his hand back on the mattress doesn't change much, he only takes it in deeper to make him feel more; only the vibrations from the plug make it difficult when they're turned up further and his legs start shaking again.

He doesn't really need two hands on the mattress to keep his task up, and the plug is stimulating him enough on the inside now that he wants more on the outside as well; his cock is still mostly untouched, so sensitive that when he touches it his breath hitches. The moan he manages to hold back, until he wraps his hand around himself and strokes it slowly but firmly. It's a whine that forms in his throat, and even if he couldn't hear it, Yokoo must have felt it. It's barely a second before he pulls away, pushes Kitayama backwards onto the bed with a strong shove to his shoulder.  
“I didn't allow you to touch yourself, did I?” He doesn't seem angry, but the look on his face still makes Kitayama shrink on the inside, makes him turn his eyes down, away from him. “On all fours.”

Yokoo pushes his own pants down and off while watching him as he positions himself, head the furthest away from Yokoo, so low that his cheek nearly touches the mattress when he tilts it to the side to look back at him. The touch of fingers come down on his ass, then a whole palm; maybe it's a thumb that plays with the base of the plug that is still vibrating inside him, that makes him whine again when it moves. And then the hand is gone, only to a second later come down on his skin with a loud sound and a stinging sensation.  
“Quiet.” It's a simple command and he follows it, despite how it gets gradually harder for each time Yokoo spanks him. The tail tickles him again, soft against the back of his thighs, but it's far from his main focus. When Yokoo stops his skin is aching, a good kind of it, yet nearly far from as good as the ache when Yokoo slides his hand between his legs to stroke his cock once, twice, before he leaves it.

When the tail is pulled from him he can feel his hole clenching, tries to stop it but can't, like he needs something in there. He gets it soon; Yokoo has barely put the plug down, then he has his cock between Kitayama's cheeks, rubbing over his entrance but not positioning it against it. He wants to ask for it, wants to beg because his body wants nothing else right now, but although untrained he knows he's not supposed to beg. Good pets don't beg. And Yokoo waits for a moment, like he expects Kitayama to say something, but then he pushes in and there is no way he can keep that moan down. It seems like Yokoo forgives him for that though (pets can't be perfect from the beginning), just goes on until he's all the way inside, strokes fingertips along his spine, up and then down, before he gets going.

There's no need to wait for adjustment, since he has been stretched for a while now, and Yokoo sets a good pace from the start. Kitayama tries to stay quiet, like he's been told, as Yokoo pounds into him, fast and a little rough and everything like he likes it; for every thrust the bell jingles over the sounds of their skins coming together. Biting into his lower lip he knows will only work for so long, and yes, when Yokoo takes a hold of his hair, pulls his head backwards, he lets slip a whine and after that, it seems impossible to stop. Yokoo never tells him not to, doesn't tell him to keep quiet, but he fucks him harder as if egged on by every whine that leaves his throat but still stops at his lips.

It's not until Kitayama's legs are giving up, gradually sinking him down towards the mattress, that Yokoo pulls him up and around, has him straddle his lap before sinking him down on his cock again, and Kitayama couldn't stay still now even if he wanted to. The bell jingles continuously now, annoying in his ears because he can't hear Yokoo's heavy breaths properly. His cock is hard and heavy, he can't keep from gasping when it brushes against Yokoo's abdomen as he leans forward, puts his forehead against his shoulder and rocks his hips faster. The gasps turn into low moans and he hears Yokoo tsk next to his ear, but his brain doesn't allow him to pay more attention to it after that. Yokoo begins thrusting up too, meeting him at first, until Kitayama stills, only holds on to Yokoo, body jerking with every slide inside him, feeling completely out of control. So, so close, enough that he's now panting, mouth open against Yokoo's skin, and before he knows it he has his teeth against it. It takes just a little nip, or maybe it's leaning towards an actual bite, he doesn't know for sure, and then he has been shoved away. There's a tight grip on the hair in the back on his neck; the hand moves to his collar next, and while it doesn't choke him, the pressure on his throat is quite unpleasant.  
“No,” Yokoo growls, then shoves at him again. “Down.”

Kitayama looks questioning at him, isn't going to ask what he means even though he doesn't fully understand. He's already down on the mattress, lying on his side as he had been pushed away.  
“Down,” he repeats, nods towards the floor. Kitayama hesitates first, then makes his way off the bed; he takes a guess by kneeling when he gets down there, and it seems to be the right choice. “Good pets don't bite, Mitsu.” He hears the sound of the condom being pulled off, and guesses what he is expected to do. “I assume you won't do it again?”

This time Kitayama nods, feels the need to show regret, but what he gets in response is just Yokoo's cock sliding past his lips, so instead he puts in an effort, lets Yokoo move as he pleases while he sucks, swallows around his length, plays with his tongue over it when he can. It doesn't take long until the speed grows faster, and he sets his mind on swallowing when Yokoo comes. But Yokoo pulls away, tugs on his hair to tilt his head back, and he feels hot stickiness hit his lips and one cheek instead. Barely half a minute later the head of his cock is back against Kitayama's mouth; he opens up to suck it clean like he assumes he's supposed to, and Yokoo at least doesn't seem to be dissatisfied with it.

“Your turn,” Yokoo says then, but he doesn't move, just looks down at him and his dark gaze alone has Kitayama's cock twitching desperately. “Hmm. I think you're missing something.” He pats the bed and Kitayama gets back on it, quickly gets on his hands and knees when Yokoo reaches for his hips to pull him into position. Kitayama waits without looking back at what Yokoo is doing, subconsciously lifts a hand to get the come off his face; it earns him a slap over one of his butt cheeks, where the skin is still a pale red.  
“No.” Kitayama puts the hand back on the bed just as a toy slides inside him, and he recognizes it as the tail plug as soon as something soft comes down against his skin. Then it starts vibrating, and it's hard to stay still again. “I want you to make yourself come, and I'm going to watch. Get on your back and spread your legs.”

Kitayama feels exposed and filthy like that, legs wide open and the plug vibrating inside, the tail moving along the sheets when he moves too, Yokoo's come still on his face, his hand around his cock and that stupid bell still jingling every now and then. But it feels good, it's as hot as it's dirty and the vibrations bring him close to his orgasm so fast that it barely takes him a dozen strokes before he's there. His cock pulses in his hand and he's gasping like he's been holding his breath, he feels his come  
hit his own skin even above his abs and he can't recall last time he came as hard.

There's fingers hooking around his collar, Kitayama feels the back of them against his skin, and he opens his eyes at the tug that comes only a second before Yokoo kisses him. His eyelids close again, body fully on autopilot, easily lets Yokoo's tongue into his mouth, lets him do whatever he wants to him. The vibrations of the plug are slowly lowered until they finally stop, and Yokoo pulls back to take a good look at him.  
“There's definitely room for improvements. But I think I'm keeping you.”

It makes Kitayama smile, even though he had already known there would be more than just this time. He stretches against the sheets as Yokoo reaches for the side of the bed, brings back a tissue to let him clean his face off.  
“I'm not sure which method would work better though...” Yokoo sounds like he's thinking seriously about it; Kitayama isn't certain whether it's just an act or if it's for real, but knowing Yokoo, he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face for too long if it's only pretend. “I suppose treats could work. But for some pets it's better to have another pet to show them how to behave...”

Kitayama doesn't ask about the details for that, but he assumes the way he shifts tells Yokoo that he is all up for group training.


End file.
